Ready To Let Go
by Sangha
Summary: [COMPLETE] Seto Kaiba's heartbroken Serenity met Kaiba they become friends, yes, honestly! Friendship turns into love but is it real? Chaptered. No new chapters.
1. Something in common

_I've found this one on my computer and I guess, I've wirtten this little thing-y about almost one year ago. Really not my best work, some mistakes may be in it and Kaiba, well, he's kind of off his original character. Then I've made Ishizu to a really really evil woman - probably because I simply don't like her very much with her Egypt bla-bla... However, it's kind of refreshing to all my usual work. It's a bit cheesy, if you know what I mean. So anyway, have fun and tell me if you liked it or not. I can always delete it... l o l_

_Sangha_

* * *

**Ready To Let Go**

* * *

The long slender finger ran down the photograph. It was showing a girl, happily smiling with sun kissed skin and long dark hair. Her eyes were navy blue, almost like his, but darker. She had wonderful features, which brought out her face, her body and her personality. A heavy sigh filled the silence of the room while you could only hear the cracking of the wood in the fireplace. 

The picture was from other days. She was happy, both of them were. They had fun fooling around and for the first time he realized how hard you could fall for someone. Months after the Battle City final he met her again. She wasn't even mad at him and they went out. More often and more often. Then they fell for each other. They had been in love for almost a year.

Then suddenly he got the news. She would go back to Egypt and because she didn't believe in a relationship over this huge distance she broke up with him. He tried to change her mind but too late. She said they wouldn't have made it very far anyway. His heart broke. Like a monster from the game. Like he had been in the middle of an arena, standing in the battlefield and she attacked him. He would break into thousand tiny pieces. The containment of his nightmares this would have been. He hadn't slept well ever since the day she went six hard weeks ago.

It was the same that night. His nightmare came back and he couldn't sleep. The first sunrays shone through the thick curtains and he stood up looking out. It was still rather dark but the sun was about to rise. He smiled to himself. He wished the two of them could watch this now. Just like they had watched the sun going down so often. Swiftly he turned and put on his coat, leaving his house.

Outside it was cold but he didn't mind the few stings of cold wind in his face. At least there wouldn't be anyone around at this time of the day he thought and walked down a path leading to a park, which was at the far end of Domino City. There it should be quiet and a good place to watch and just think. Doing nothing but sit and drown in self-pity he thought bitterly taking place on a bench.

* * *

The rather small grown girl walked across the wet green grass tightening the grip around herself. She was wearing a long teddy bear coat and thick boots. Her tiny nose was red from the cold breeze but she didn't care. Almost every morning she would stand up early and go for a walk watching the sun rise before heading back home and preparing breakfast. Her brother was a good eater. 

She loved to watch sunrises, when the sky turned from navy to light blue and the color turned to pink and even velvet at the horizon. Then it would get brighter and brighter with yellowish sun. But only on sunny days and assuming that it would be a sunny day today she was heading through the park. Like on routine she needed to see the beauty of the world every day. It might be gone someday.

Then she saw a lone tall figure sitting on a bench. Walking a few steps towards him she recognized the young man and wondered what he was doing there. Closing the distance slowly she neared him.

"Hi." She said low. He hadn't noticed her coming till now.

"Huh?" He turned and looked her up and down suspiciously. "Hi." Then he turned back to the sunrise.

"Do you watch the sunrise?" She dared to ask.

He just nodded.

"Then you hopefully don't mind watching it together with me." Taking place next to him she stared ahead at the raising sun. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He didn't say a single word and minutes of silence passed by.

"Do you often come here and sit down next to strangers?" His calm voice sounded bored.

"You're not a stranger Kaiba. You're a friend."

Then he turned. Her sentence stung at his mind. A friend? Was he? He wasn't an enemy. But a friend? He had concentrated on Ishizu, his girlfriend, but no one else. For more than a year. Even his brother he had turned down a few times too much. He'd rather go spending time with anyone else but Seto. He had no friends. Never had and never will.

"What makes you watch the sunrise Kaiba?"

"Don't know." That was a lie. "I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, me too." She replied with a slight smile. Indeed she hadn't slept good last night. She was at a point in her life to decide what to do with it. "I was thinking about my future. Soon I will have graduated school and then I don't know what I want. A college would be fine but with the few money we have, it isn't that easy. If I'd skip college and go straight to work I'd help my mother and my brother and maybe I could save some money to go to college later. But what should I do? What work would fit me? I don't think I would get paid much as I'm still so young."

"That's certainly a question I never got asked in my life." Seto truly answered.

"I know. I admit envying you a bit. You have everything and anything. You're smart and never afraid of anything."

"You think?" He turned looking at her with his usual piercing gaze.

"Not?" Her hazel ones stared up at him, young and innocent.

"There are a few things in life you can't buy with all the money in the world. Like family and friends. I know that by now. I've turned my little brother down because I'm not good in things like that. So much to me being smart. And I'm afraid he'd leave me all alone. Now you know." He said a bit bitterly but matter of fact calm.

"That's true. I'm glad I have friends and a little but caring family. And you too."

Seto looked at her unbelievingly.

"Yes, you have. Open your eyes. Your brother's soul is so wonderful and lovely; he'd never leave you. He'd do anything for you, just like you would do for him. Maybe he's mad at you at times but he loves you. I was separated from my big brother for years but we never stopped caring for each other and now I even live with him. And you've got friends like me and the other crazy ones." She smiled at him and there was something in that smile which lightened up his mood.

But it wasn't true. He had no friends. Never wanted some. But he had his brother. She was right at least in that point. He just had to make it up to him. Friends he hadn't. But he could do with some company.

Again minutes of silence between them passed. Then she turned to him.

"I gotta go now. Will you be here tomorrow?"

He nodded.

"Okay, see you then. Bye." She stood up and headed home. He watched her for a few seconds before he turned back to the sun, which was brightly shining by now. Then he headed home as well.

_To be continued..._


	2. Developing Friendship

**Chapter 2**

-

The next morning Serenity silently walked out of her home and walked straight to the park. The bench was still empty but it was early. She would wait. Sitting down she gazed ahead.

Seto saw the small form of the girl sit on the bench and with calm steps he neared her.

"Hey." He said and the girl turned.

"Hey." She answered looking up at him while he was sitting down next to her. Then the two of them watched the sunrise again.

"May I ask you something?" Serenity seemed quite thoughtfully.

Seto nodded.

"Did you ever fall in love?"

Reluctantly he nodded remembering his past with Ishizu. _Past_.

"How was that?" A weird question but he would try to answer honestly.

"Nice. You're happy. Smiling and thinking about the other any time of the day. Why do you ask me that?"

"Just asking." She sighed.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He was curious by now. He had never thought about other people's lives.

"Don't know. Not really."

"I always thought you were with Tristan."

She sighed again. "I don't know. He was always there and we spent a lot of time together. I guess he even sees me as his girlfriend. But… there never had been anything else between us. I kind of love him, but more like a brother, like I love Joey. I had never felt about him the way you had described love."

"You should talk to him."

"I know. I just don't want to break his heart and destroy our friendship. I don't know how I might do it and what to tell Tristan. I can't tell Joey either, he'd go mad."

"Maybe you should stay with Tristan then."

"But I want to fall in love!"

Surprised Seto stared at her. The longing in her big eyes was clearly visible.

"Falling in love isn't a matter of want. Anyone wants to but they don't do always. Unfortunately not. You can't decide to fall in love. I never wanted to but it happened though. You should be patient. It will happen to you sooner or later. I'm sure about that. Someday you'll meet a guy you'll fall for and he won't miss that you're beautiful and kind and he'll fall for you as well."

She smiled dreamily at his speech. She never knew he could be like this. He wasn't only smart; he was getting wise as well.

"Promise?" She smiled at him.

"Yes, promise." He smiled back chuckling.

"What's with the girl you've fallen for?" She wanted to know who had changed him and made him wise.

"Gone." He replied coldly. "It's over. She doesn't love me anymore and went far far away."

"Do you still love her?"

"That's the problem with what I've told you. You can't decide not to love anymore as well. I'll have to wait until I don't love her anymore. No one can tell me when it'll be."

"Maybe you'll fall for someone else. I'm sure you will. Someday a girl will come along and you will love again and she will love you as well. Just like it will happen to me."

Again he could only smile. She had beaten him with his own statement. She was smart as well. A bit naïve maybe but she had grown more mature since he had seen her the last time, that was for sure.

* * *

The next few days it was rainy and therefore Serenity didn't go to the park. But as soon as the weather was sunny again she headed off to the park again. Early to watch the sunrise. But her company didn't show up and she was wondering. Without a trace of him she had to go back home that day. And the next day it was the same. But she had an idea why. 

Her small fingers reached out and pressed the button for the bell until a voice answered and wanted to know who's there.

"Serenity Wheeler. I'm a mate of Seto."

The buzzer went and she headed through the big metal gate inside his garden. Approaching the huge house she knocked at the big front door. It got opened immediately. A man was bowing to her.

"Ms. Wheeler, I'm afraid Mr. Kaiba's sick."

"Oh, that's a pity." She thought for a moment. "Is it bad or may I see him though?"

"What are you doing here?" Someone coughed and when she lifted her head she could see the tall grown man standing at the staircase wrapped inside his morning robe. He really seemed sick.

"I wanted to visit you. I was afraid because you didn't show up. So I thought I might visit you at home. But if it's not okay and you're feeling too sick, I'll leave you alone. That's okay."

"Come up." He said and led the way to his living room. "Feel at home. Excuse me and the circumstances but I'm afraid I've got the flu."

"Cold in the morning." She stated smiling.

"Yeah." He sat down on his couch. "I'll order you something to drink, wait."

"No, no. I can do it myself." She said and rushed over to the telephone grabbing the receiver. "Just tell me which button to press."

"The green one."

So she did. A friendly voice was at the other end.

"This is Serenity speaking. Would you please be kind and bring me a glass of apple juice… yes, normal apple juice… erm, no, but thank you… in the living room please… um which one?... upstairs… and bring Seto a mug of tea with citron and honey, that always helps me when I'm sick."

Seto smiled during the conversation. She was quite funny.

"You know, usually they call me Mr. Kaiba and probably they don't have the slightest glue who was ordering at all but let's get surprised if they'll do as you say." His eyes lightened up with his mood.

Serenity shrugged and sat down next to Kaiba. "So what are you doing all day being sick?"

"Working at home. I'm programming and contact my company via Internet. That's quite easy."

"You look like you've just woken." She raised one eyebrow and looked quite funny.

Kaiba laughed. "Yeah, my fault. Too lazy dressing. I'm sick, I've got the right to."

This time Serenity laughed. He could be quite funny if he wanted to. She never knew. He had always been so serious and sometimes even mean.

"I always thought you would be… well different. I thought you'd be always serious, not making jokes and be so… casual." She almost blushed from her confession.

"I've changed a lot Serenity. One year ago I was totally different. Working all day and if not, I was dueling. Then I've met Ishizu and we started dating. I realized life had more to offer than work and duel monsters. Though, still both is part of my life."

The auburn haired girl smiled at him. He was right. "Yes. I've enjoyed life much more since my eyesight is good. I've become more self-confident."

"I see."

Her gaze fell on the table where a bunch of DVDs were lying. Most of them were horror movies and some action.

"You like horror movies, huh?" She said with a slightly scared look.

Kaiba laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not a sick freak. Maybe sick, but not a freak."

"Good. I wouldn't want to end pinned against your door or something like that."

"No." He chuckled. "I promise. You don't like horror movies then?"

She shrugged. "Well, I don't like these splatter films, all the blood but no plot."

"Hm, there are some quite good horror movies with not much blood but quite scary as well. There's a very good one playing at cinema at the moment. You should go and watch it."

The girl thought for a moment. "Would you accompany me? I don't want to go alone. That'd be too scary for me. Joey and Tristan would only make fun, I don't want to go with them."

Seto shrugged. "Course, as soon as I'm feeling better."

Serenity nodded happily. They watched some action movie together after they had got tea for Seto and apple juice for Serenity. They hadn't talked much after that but it was quite comfortable. Almost past dinnertime she jumped off.

"Damn, I've got to go home. Mom's gonna kill me." She put on her coat and grabbed her bag. "Thank you Kaiba, I had a nice afternoon. See you soon, bye bye." Then she left in a hurry.

Gasping for breath she approached her home, climbing the stairs and silently opening the door. Her mother was behind the sink doing the wash up and Joey had spread his body across the sofa watching some football game.

"Serenity! Where have you been so long? Do you know what time it is? You should at least tell us before you'll take so long!"

The girl's head sank. "Sorry mom. I was at a friend's after school. I won't do it again." She tried the puppy eye look and her mother gave in.

"Young lady, next time you'll phone us and be there at last dinner time!" Her mother scolded.

"Were you with Tristan?" Joey asked suddenly.

"No, with someone else."

"I just thought, haven't seen him today." He gladly turned back to the TV.

"Ok, gotta go to my room making homework." She rushed away and closing the door behind her she sighed a breath of relief. They didn't need to know where she had been. Both of them hadn't the best opinion about Kaiba. Why should she bother them?

* * *

Two days passed by and Serenity visited Kaiba only for short time every day, telling her mom she'd go to a friend from school. Though she felt bad about it she couldn't help wanting to see her new friend. Then a phone call arrived. Seto. 

"Wheeler." Her mother answered while her children were playing with the duel monster cards.

"Yes, she's here, wait a second. Serenity, it's for you, Seto Kaiba." Her mother gave the receiver to her with a suspicious glance, which actually was nothing against the look on Joey's face. Priceless.

"Yes?"

"_Hi Serenity, you know what? I'm feeling much better today. What are your plans for tomorrow evening?"_

"I don't have any yet."

"_Okay, then we'll go to cinema. Is that okay for you?"_

"Yes, sure!"

"_Then that's settled. I'll pick you up."_

"No, no. Um… I'll come around." She knew she had listeners but what should she do?

"_Okay, 9pm at mine then. See you then."_

"Yeah, bye." She hung up and two pairs of eyes were looking with at least a thousand questions.

"What does Kaiba want from you?" Joey asked threatening.

"Oh, erm… he… well… actually it was because of his brother, yeah, he wanted me to baby sit Mokuba."

"When?" Two asked at the same time.

She couldn't tell them it was on a Saturday evening. They'd go insane.

"Just on Monday afternoon."

"And you'll go?" Joey couldn't believe it.

"Yes, why not?"

"Because he's a bastard." Her brother said matter of fact.

"But he won't be there anyway. It's only Mokuba, our friend."

"Why did he ask you of all people?" Damn her mother. She knew the worst questions to ask.

"Mokuba's idea."

The two thought about it, then her mother said. "Okay, wouldn't be bad for you to earn some money. Just take care."

"I will mom."

"And better not tell Tristan." Joey added.

"Why?"

"Because he'd go insane knowing you around any other guy, especially Kaiba."

It sounded like she was really Tristan's property but she wasn't. "Well I'm not his property."

"You don't wanna hurt him, do you?"

She shook her head. It would hurt him anyway.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Developing Love

**Chapter 3**

-

It was Saturday evening and Seto Kaiba was dressing himself. In about half an hour Serenity would arrive and they'd go to cinema. He was tidy and neat and now picking the final clothes. He had dressed in dark navy trousers and a simple blue and white sweater. It was good after all. It wasn't a date.

His brother Mokuba entered the room quietly and watched his brother straightening his clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"Cinema." Seto replied and sat down on his bed putting on his sneakers. They'd do as well.

"Uhu… alone?" The little raven-haired boy wondered.

"No, with Serenity Wheeler, do you want to come along?"

"Me? No. I don't want to disturb your date and anyway, a friend of mine will come over later."

"It's not a date! We're just friends!" Seto said watching his figure once more in the mirror.

"How do you call it then when you meet someone to go out! It's a date." Mokuba smirked. He had grown smart as well Seto thought. "Since when are you a friend of Serenity Wheeler?"

"Long story. But I guess we're now friends. Nothing more. Am I okay that way?" He presented himself to his little brother who snickered at his brother's behavior. The little guy was in the age when anything and everything was funny somehow.

"Neat." Mokuba said. "It'll do for a friend. Strange, I always thought you couldn't stand Wheelers."

Seto snorted. "I can't stand that mutt of a brother Serenity has, you know… Wheeler isn't Wheeler, just like Kaiba isn't Kaiba." He ruffled the younger brother's hair and smirked.

"Hey, stop doing that!" He shrieked. "What do you mean with Kaiba isn't Kaiba?"

"I mean, would you like it if anyone couldn't stand you because they just don't like me?"

"I got it, but… isn't it the usual way? I'm used to nobody liking me because of you!" Mokuba stuck out his tongue and ran out of the room leaving his brother shaking his head.

It didn't take much time until Serenity arrived at the Kaiba's. Seto had opened the door and they made their way outside. He would drive them or rather they got driven in his limousine.

"Wow!" Serenity couldn't hold back. "A weekend cottage on wheels."

"Yes. Unfortunately the real car's out of order, that's why we go by cottage tonight." Seto couldn't resist teasing her with sarcasm.

She laughed and within minutes they arrived their destination. Kaiba's door got opened by his driver and after he had climbed out Serenity followed. The place was full with people, even outside, and they were looking who approached in such an expensive car. They probably all knew Seto but his company? Serenity got strange looks and she felt slightly uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Seto noticed the change in the young girl.

"The people here." Her eyes carefully watched their surroundings.

"Oh, sorry, I'm used to this by now." Seto motioned with his head to go inside. "It's all about the car, they won't even see us once we'll be inside. I'm incognito." Again a joke. Serenity wondered if it was really possible that someone can change that much.

Seto bought the tickets and the two of them were standing behind the counter for some drinks and snacks.

"Do you like popcorn?" She asked casually.

"Just a coke." He answered. Their both sentences weren't long but said enough. Comfort.

She ordered popcorn, coke and juice and together they were making their way inside their cinema. He was carrying the drinks while Serenity held her popcorn. He knew a few people around here but choose to ignore them. He wanted to spent that evening in nice company and a rather quiet one. They should think of him, or even her, what they wanted.

Entering their cinema they looked for their seats.

"Double ones." She stated and sat down on it.

"They always got sold to pairs of two visitors." He said and sat down next to her.

"Did you come here often so far?"

"Sometimes. With company, yeah." He smiled and waited for the movie to start.

Serenity's heartbeat quickened. The movie really was scary but she wouldn't want to admit. No blood or anything but pure excitement. A child was walking down a dark corridor and looking for their parents but instead there was something else waiting for her. You couldn't see what it was but feel. Then a door opened!

She gasped loudly and turned grasping Seto's arm. Her eyelids she held tightly shut until she felt his hand upon hers. He squeezed it softly and when she looked up he smiled.

"Watch. Nothing happened." He said in a quite soothing voice.

She turned back to the movie but held on tight on her friend's hand. It felt warm and gentle cause his thumb was moving across her skin there a few times. It didn't seem like he was doing that on purpose. His hand controlled itself.

The movie came to an end and still they held their hands. Then Seto looked at her and stood up pulling her up with him. Just then his grip let go of her. They were walking back outside where the counters had been.

"Woah, it was quite scary though."

Seto laughed at her remark. "I've noticed this. But it was good though, wasn't it? Don't deny it."

This time she had to laugh. "Yeah, it was a really good movie. But I've got scared as hell. Hopefully I'll be able to sleep tonight. If not I'd have to crawl to Joey and that's not a nice point of view."

"You are really something else." He shook his head at her.

"Serenity?" A well-known voice broke their conversation and when the two of them turned they saw Téa.

"Téa. Hi." Serenity stuttered surprised.

"Hi Serenity, Kaiba." Téa greeted them with a questioning glance at the tall dark haired man anyone knew so well.

"I'll leave you girls to yourself for a minute." Seto said mostly to his small company and headed off in the gent's direction.

"Well, have you been watching anything?" Serenity tried to make small talk.

"Yes and it seems you as well. Were you with Kaiba in cinema?" Téa asked unbelievingly.

"Um… yeah. Please Téa, don't tell anyone. No one knows he's with me here. They won't understand it. Joey and Tristan would go mad." The younger girl pleaded.

"Well, erm… Serenity. If you're dating Kaiba, then you should at least be honest," Téa scolded as usual.

"No, no, it's not a date. We're just friends! Really. And that's exactly the point Joey and Tristan wouldn't understand. Please don't tell them."

Téa sighed. "You know, I'm not a friend of lying! I'll do it this time but next time it's not my problem. You really should talk to the two of them."

"Thanks Téa, I'll make it up to you, promise." Serenity gave a shiny smile. "Who are you here with anyway?" She noticed Kaiba coming back and wanted to change the subject.

"Oh… erm… hehe…" Téa got obviously nervous. "It's… ah… Yugi." Her head sank.

"We didn't expect anyone else." The hazel-eyed girl said. "Okay Téa, we gotta go now. Thank you anyway." She said and went pulling Kaiba along with her while the older girl waved at them.

"Why did you thank her?" He asked.

"For the small talk." She replied lying.

"Would you like going for a drink? The 'After Cinema Bar' is still opened." He suggested.

"Uh… no. It's late, my mom would go mad. Sorry Kaiba, next time maybe!" She was rather sad about the fact she couldn't do what she wanted but Seto had to stand back there. Of course, she'd rather go for a drink with him.

"A pity." He stated. "I'll call the limo." Picking out his mobile he was about to speed dial but Serenity stopped him.

"What about we go walking?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"I know it's cold but it isn't that far from mine and from there you could always call your limo."

Seto shrugged and put his mobile back inside his pocket. If she was really that ashamed of getting picked up from a limousine she should have her way. He didn't care if he had to walk.

Serenity knew if they would go by limo at home they'd stop in front of their house and then maybe Joey or someone else would see them. It was better they walked.

Through the streets of Domino together with Seto she wasn't even scared like she would have been alone or with anyone else. She felt save instead.

It was cold but Seto enjoyed the night breeze. In silence he could walk with Serenity cause most of the time she was just quiet and not like so many girls who wanted to talk all the time.

"You know Kaiba, I really had a nice evening. I enjoyed this very much tonight."

"Mmh. Me too." He said with a pleased glance.

"It's been quite long since I was in cinema the last time. Guess that was with my mom when I was nine or ten." She chuckled at the memory. "Then my eyesight started to become blurry and we started visiting doctors but never any cinema. You've made me a really nice present today, do you realize that?"

"Not until now." He replied with a smile. "You're welcome Serenity. It was nice going out, I've missed that."

She smiled and stopped. "I live there." She pointed to an apartment building a few hundred feet away from them. "I'll better go alone from here. Joey will probably glue to the window and I'll spare you the embarrassing moments." If he knew she was with Kaiba her brother would probably do even more than glue to the window.

"Yeah, okay." Seto nodded and looked in her amazingly big hazel eyes.

Serenity put herself on her toes and tried to give her friend a kiss on his cheek but Seto couldn't resist. He turned his head in the right moment to meet her lips. She was surprised when she met his lips instead of his cheek and blushed trying to avoid his gaze but she couldn't turn away when he cupped her chin in his warm hands. He smiled at her and for the first time his eyes really looked lovely. He pulled her closer until their noses were inches apart from one another and they stared deeply in each other's eyes. He could do whatever he wanted. She melted in his hands. Their lips met once more then. Slow. Soft. Gentle. Not very long. Just a bit longer than before. Then Seto pulled back slowly.

"I'll watch till you're in the house." He whispered and took her hand for a moment.

She nodded. "Okay."

"Would you like seeing me tomorrow?" He asked letting go of her hand.

"Sure." She smiled at him.

"Good." He even grinned happily. "Good night Serenity."

"Night Seto." With that she turned and walked along the street till she got to her house. Then she watched back at the still waiting Kaiba. With a smile playing on her lips she entered the house.

Just when Serenity disappeared inside the house Seto sighed. He smiled to himself still staring at her home until he finally turned and started to walk. He knew the way home was long but he couldn't be assed to call his limo. He would walk!

Serenity hadn't slept much last night. She couldn't stop thinking about Seto and their kiss. Was he her boyfriend now? Her heart was racing even thinking about him. Was that love?

It was early afternoon when she were sitting at home with her mother and Joey and watching TV. She had thought about calling Seto but decided to go over to his place later. Then suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Who might this be?" Mrs. Wheeler spoke her thoughts out loud.

"I'll go." Joey said and jumped off the sofa. When he opened the door he was surprised to find Seto Kaiba. "_You?_"

"Yes. Is Serenity here? I'd like to see her." Kaiba said as friendly as he was able to when Joey Wheeler was around.

Joey raised a suspicious eyebrow at Kaiba before he turned to call for his sister. "SERENITY!" While calling for her he didn't notice that the door was open for Kaiba to step inside with no further questioning.

The brown-eyed girl looked from the living room into the corridor and was surprised when she found Seto standing there with a gentle smile on his lips.

"You've got a visitor." Joey said after he had closed the door and with a glare at the tall dark haired man. He passed by his sister and gave a weird look.

Seto came closer to Serenity and before she knew what was happening he was standing right in front of her. He noticed her mother looking quite surprised.

"Good afternoon. I suppose you must be Serenity's mother. Excuse my intrusion but I'd like to ask your daughter to go with me to the park." With that he turned to the girl. "Hope you'll like going there. I've heard there are Duel Monsters junior battles. My brother will be there as well."

She couldn't turn him down smiling like that, nor would she like to. But what would her mother say? And Joey! But she hadn't expected the reaction of her mother.

"I'm fine with that." She smiled at Kaiba pleased with his manners. "As long as she will be back by dinner time at 7."

"Sure." Seto gave a questioning glance at Serenity who began to smile.

"Yeah, course I'd like to." She grabbed her coat and put on some shoes. "Thanks mom, bye." She yelled across the corridor and pulled Seto along outside.

"You let them go?" Joey asked sharply.

"What bad should it do? I know he's not called very nice but she must know better than us." His mother sighed.

"I just don't trust him." Joey hmphed. Nevertheless he wondered. He had never seen Kaiba smiling like that before. Except for when he was with Ishizu. He had seen them a few times going out and though they didn't take much notice of others Joey could see that his biggest rival was having a great time smiling like a love sick puppy. He had never known that Kaiba was able to smile like that at all. If Kaiba was smiling it never meant any good. Then Ishizu came. Strange enough he wondered why the hell he was suddenly smiling at Serenity. Whether he liked her or he had evil in his mind. No option was quite acceptable for Joey. He decided to go out watching junior battles as well.

"Where do we find Mokuba?" Serenity ask walking through the crows with Kaiba.

"I don't know exactly. Anywhere near a battle I guess." He shrugged and straightened to his toes, then being taller then anyone else at all. "There he is." He pointed to a crowd near a little water.

The two of them headed straight to where the younger Kaiba brother was dueling himself with a girl named Anna. Anna was a red haired crazy looking girl but quite good as it seemed.

Mokuba noticed his brother with the brown haired girl approach and felt happy. He had hoped Seto, his idol, would see him dueling. But he didn't came here to smile!

"Anna, this is your last chance, take it or leave it. I will only need one more move and you're gonna be out!" Mokuba said self-confident. It reminded Serenity of Seto when he was dueling. She watched the older Kaiba for a moment. He was following the duel match of his brother like no one else. His inner excitement was showing and Serenity had to smile before she turned back to the children.

"Don't get to big headed Mokuba, your mouth's faster than your moves!" She shouted back and called another monster. The little boy seemed shocked. Then grinned.

"I think you've had a fair chance." Then he called a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and within seconds Anna's life points shrank to zero. Again Serenity was reminded of Seto. Had he given his beloved BEWD to his little brother? That was too sweet. But Mokuba was a better winner as it seemed. He went over to Anna and shook her hand. "Great match Anna, you were a hard rival."

"Thank you Mokuba and congratulations. You're gonna be a real champion." She smiled before she headed off. Like in times of Battle City Mokuba got a card for his victory. He had to get three of them to get into the final.

"Hey Seto, look, I've already got three cards!" He shouted when he came running over to the pair.

"Great Mokuba, I'm really proud of you." Seto smiled at his brother.

"Thank you for your Blue-Eyes. Now I don't have to duel anymore today. Next week are the finals." He stated. "I'm gonna go to the ice café now and meet with some other duelists. What are you up to?" The little guy asked the two of them.

"Maybe we'll watch a few more duels or maybe do something else, who knows." Seto grinned at his brother and Serenity who smiled.

The boy rushed off leaving Seto and Serenity all alone in the park.

Joey was walking through the crowds but couldn't see his sister nor Seto Kaiba anywhere until a certain raved haired boy ran into him.

"Ouch. Damn you!" The boy shouted rubbing his head before he recognized Joey. "Oh Joey, it's you. Well I didn't see you."

"Arg, yeah, no probs dude." Joey grimaced. "Have ya seen ma sista anywhere 'round?"

"Erm... yes, she's somewhere around here with Seto. Why are you looking for her?" Mokuba wondered why Joey would look for Serenity. Didn't he know she was with his brother?

Joey shrugged. "Nah, just asking. Thank ya man." Then he headed off with a wave of his hand.

Tristan picked up his mobile and speed dialed Joey's but when his mother answered and told him that the Wheeler siblings were both at the junior battles he was quick as lighting on his bike and drove to the park. Unfortunately Mrs. Wheeler forgot to tell him that Serenity was with Seto while Joey was on his own.

Tristan had parked his bike and was walking through the park. Then he saw a crowd where a duel was going on and he joined them watching for a few moments.

Serenity pulled Seto along through the park. She was brave enough to take his hand.

"Your brother reminds me of you a lot. I bet he'll be a champion soon! Did you give him your bewd?" She asked.

"Mmh." The tall blue-eyed man smiled. "He's really good. He had a good teacher!"

"Ah and I suppose that was you?"

Seto grinned.

"You're still as big headed as ever." Her mouth spoke before she had even thought about it.

Seto's blue piercing cobalt eyes widened, then he slowly grinned. "What did you just say?" Raising his eyebrows he laughed. This was just fun and the girl nearly sighed a breath of relief.

"Big head, that's what I've said."

"I'm so gonna get you." He threatened and this time Serenity's two big hazel eyes widened. She hadn't much time and started to run down the park with Seto chasing after her. Course it didn't take him long to run up to her. Trying to stop her after he had got in front he suddenly turned and the small girl crashed into him. He didn't see that coming and fell on his back. But with the girl on top of him. The two of them were laughing.

Never since Ishizu he had felt so good. Happy even and carefree. There was nothing else existing other than Serenity. He couldn't be bothered with anything else. Brushing through the long light brown strands of her hair his hand came to an halt at her neck. Staring with his sapphire blue eyes deeply into her clear big brown ones, filled with innocence, he slowly pulled her down to a gentle kiss.

Serenity saw this coming. She had fallen on top of Seto and was staring into his eyes. His gaze soon fastened on her lips when she was pulled down a gentle kiss was waiting for her. Carefully their lips met and he massaged her bottom lip softly before his tongue was looking for entry. It was her first kiss that way and her heartbeat was racing but she opened her mouth for her boyfriend. It tasted strange at first, having him exploring her mouth with his tongue, but soon she found interest in his actions and returned them.

Coming up for breath she grinned down at him. Then she kissed him once more. But he started to struggle underneath and lifted the two of them up.

"The grass is wet." He laughed and Serenity looked down at her knees, which were green.

"Shit. My mom's gonna kill me. Grass green marks on the jeans. Oops." She giggled and Seto helped her up.

"Bad?" He didn't know what to say. He didn't want Serenity to get in any trouble. But she shook her head.

"Nah, my mom's used to me falling every now and then." She laughed and pulled Seto along to walk again. He snaked his arm around her slim shoulders and smiled down at her whilst walking.

Tristan was watching the duel when suddenly his gaze drifted to a pair running down the park. Then he recognized the small grown teen girl and wondered what she was doing here and who was with her. Tall. Dark haired. Slim. Fuck. Seto Kaiba. The penny dropped and his eyes even widened when suddenly the girl fell on top of the boy.

It felt like his heart was stopping when they suddenly kissed. Kissed and kissed and kissed. He felt the urge to throw up! Just when the pair was standing up again he turned heading straight through the crowds to his bike. He had had enough today! But easier said than done as he was crashing into someone!

"Oh no, not again. Ouch!" The young man cursed and Tristan recognized the voice.

"Joey?"

"Hey Tristan, what are you doing here?"

"I called you at home but your mother said that you and Serenity..." He sighed. "...were here, so I was looking for you." His head sank.

"What's wrong man?" Joey had a slight glue but didn't know what to think.

"I've just seen your sister with damn Seto Kaiba!" He growled angrily clenching his fist.

"Yeah, well?" Joey didn't get it. Was that making Tristan so furious?

"They were kissing man, your sister kisses another man." The dark haired boy suddenly whined.

"WHAT?" The blond teen shouted and was getting furious.

"Okay, here we are." Kaiba said and let go of Serenity's hand. They were outside her house and it was almost dinnertime. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'd like to." She smiled and got a peck on her cheek from her new boyfriend.

"Bye." He waved and walked down the street. She watched him go for a few minutes, then slowly entered the house. She didn't even notice the glare she got from her brother when she was entering the living room with her dreamy smile.

"What are you doing Serenity?" He asked concerned and she furrowed her brows.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kaiba." He simply stated and crossed his arms.

She sighed. "I still don't know what you want from me."

"You. Kaiba. Snogging in the park. Got that now?" His patience grew shorter.

Now she got slightly angry. "Are you spying on me or what?"

"No, it wasn't me who's seen that!" He hissed.

"Who was it then?" She didn't get what had happened. Confusion grew in her mind.

"Tristan." Joey replied sadly.

"Oh..."

"Oh? Just an oh? Damn! Serenity, you can't do that! Tristan loves you and you know that. And he'd certainly be better for you than Kaiba. He's an asshole who thinks about nothing but his money! Do you really think he likes you?" Joey went furious.

Tears stung behind her eyes. "You're not deciding what I will do with my life. I'm not your property and I will do what I want." She nearly cried.

"Don't be so stubborn. Kaiba isn't right for you and you know that. He was with Ishizu for a long time and probably needs replacement. And you're too young to be the replacement of a twenty-year-old woman. Do you realize that he might be used to things you don't even think about yet! Please Seren, come to your senses."

Now her tears were making their way down her cheeks. "You're mean Joey. Leave me alone. I hate you!" She said slightly disgusted by her brother and ran into her room. Letting herself fall on her bed she cried into her pillow. Kaiba likes her, right? Joey was lying.

Her brother meanwhile went up and down the living room. Sure, he wasn't to decide what she would do with her life but he just wanted to protect her.

Hours passed by but Serenity would not come out of her room. Just once when her mother was back with dinner. She sat at the table with Joey ignoring him. Then she went straight back into her room. She was almost ready to go to bed when her brother softly knocked on her door and entered. His sister groaned and turned away but Joey sat down next to her.

"You know, I've been talking to Yugi and Téa earlier and I've been thinking. Maybe I was wrong." Stating that his sister slowly turned and looked at him. "I won't rule your life and I'm not telling you who to date. Just promise me to take care, please." He said quietly. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry for being mean to you."

Serenity's tears were running down again but she hugged her brother tightly and cried into his shoulder. Then she looked up at him.

"Did you say anything to mom?"

Joey shook his head. "That's not my business. I'm not telling you what to do but... what about telling the truth at least? You might talk to mom and Tristan." He suggested.

"Mmh. You're right." She smiled at him weakly. "I didn't mean to hurt Tristan. We were just having fun and I didn't think about anyone else. How is he?"

"Angry. Sad."

"I will talk to him tomorrow. I promise." She smiled and hugged Joey again. "I love you."

He laughed lightly. "I thought you'd hate me!" She laughed too and her brother tickled her, so she had to laugh even more. When he stopped he was looking like in thoughts.

"You know, maybe you should look for a girlfriend yourself. I could ask a few of my friends." Serenity suggested but Joey grinned nervously.

"No, no... hehe... no need to."

"Oh I know. There's already someone." She smiled at him widely.

"No, not really. Sadly. I'm just not a girl's type like Devlin. Your friends would probably just laugh at my attempt to send my sister getting me a girlfriend. I doubt there's a woman, anywhere, who wants to be with me. It's okay." He said it rather funny but his sister sensed that it wasn't okay.

"But Joey, you're talking absolutely bullshit. There is someone who wants you. You're just too blind to see sometimes. Open your eyes brother."

"Huh? And who might this be then?" He was totally taken by surprise.

"Mai."

"Mai? Ha! Forget it, she doesn't give a shit about me. Look at her, she's really hot... well beautiful I mean and she's older than me and probably she gets a hundred proposes a day. What the hell would she want with me!"

"She's got a thing for you Joey, I tell you. She stares at you when you're not noticing. Then she'll quickly turn away, so that you don't see that she's into you. And whenever you're in danger she worries her head off. She would fight for you. And she'll always be there whenever you need her, right? Maybe she doesn't want someone at her age. Maybe she just wants someone like you."

"And what do you think I should do now?"

"Ask her out. For a date or something like that. The cinema would be great. Or go with Yugi and Téa, then asked her to come along because four will be better than three. Or let Téa invite her. No, better do it yourself. She'll like you calling her."

"Stop, you match maker. You know quite a lot about things like that..." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a girl, we know such things." She grinned.

"Uh sure." Grinning back he stood up. "I will call Mai, okay? And you will talk to Tristan. Deal?"

"Deal." She smiled at him. "Night Joey."

"Night Serenity."


	4. Threats of Love

**Chapter 4**

-

It wasn't easy to tell Tristan but slowly he accepted. She had told him that Kaiba was her boyfriend and from then on Tristan didn't talk to her for more than four weeks. But he couldn't keep that up and began making small talk with her again. But still he wasn't the same as before.

Joey had actually asked Mai out. He had called and she was nicely surprised. They met with Yugi and Téa for cinema and soon they were dating each other. Mai was often around at the Wheeler's residence and therefore Serenity could invite Seto to meet her mother properly. He was perfect and Mrs. Wheeler had no problem with her daughter's boyfriend. As long as she was home for dinner or at least called when she would eat with Seto, and was always at home before midnight.

Seto took more time to spend with his brother as Serenity wasn't that time taking. She had school and her family. But when it came to certain evenings Seto would even spend them with her at home, her home.

They were together now for almost two months and watching a movie at the Wheeler's residence. Serenity's mother was away for a few days and Joey reluctantly left his sister with Kaiba because Mai pushed him into going to a concert with her. Seto was lying on the sofa with his girlfriend snuggled up close to him when he noticed her fallen asleep.

Joey and Mai entered the apartment whispering when they heard the TV playing and assumed them to be still there.

"Hi." They said almost in unison and were surprised to find them cuddling on the sofa.

"Shht." Kaiba laid his index finger across his lips and glared at them, especially Joey who soon noticed his sister had fallen asleep on the tall brown haired man. He couldn't tear his eyes away. Serenity was cuddling this guy like a teddy bear and softly breathing with her head lying on his chest. So she really loved him. And he did as well. Probably.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the staring blond. Why was he staring like that? It was making Seto nervous. Not too soon Joey tore away his gaze when Mai pulled him along with her into the kitchen.

"Mmh." Serenity suddenly groaned quietly and blinked at her boyfriend.

"Look who's woken." Seto smiled down at her.

"Is Joey back?" She asked hearing the rustling in the kitchen.

"Mmh. Just came back with Mai." He replied when she made to sat up.

Standing up Serenity let a hand brush through the brown strands of Seto's hair and went to join her brother. A while later Joey came sitting down in the living room.

"Where have they gone?" Kaiba asked straight ahead.

"Up her room. Woman's stuff." The blond replied chewing a sandwich. He couldn't help being hungry coming home. Kaiba turned his gaze back to the TV not speaking. He wasn't usually talking to Joey anyway and Joey usually didn't talk with Kaiba. Nevertheless the blond tried small talk. "So, almost two months you're being together."

"Mmh." Seto didn't know what to say. Was that a question at all?

"Hey... um... did you... I mean... it's not my business but you love each other and... well I was asking myself if... if you and my sister..."

"No, we didn't and yes, it's none of your business." Kaiba said in a matter of fact way.

Joey obviously sighed a breath of relief. "Serenity wouldn't tell me, you know?"

"She'll probably have her reasons." He said when she came back with Mai and took the place next to the tall brown haired. She laid her hand down on Seto's knee and gently caressed with her fingers there while he laid an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. "I'm gonna go now, it's late."

She pouted.

"Don't even try it. You know I'm right." With that he stood up but grinned. "I see you tomorrow."

"Mmh. I'll come around, better leave Joey and Mai here this time." She slightly snickered and saw her boyfriend to the door. Hugging her he kissed her gently on her soft lips.

"I'm gonna miss you." He said.

"I'm gonna miss you more."

"Probably but I love you more."

"No way." She smiled and kissed him once more. "Bye."

"Bye."

Joey looked at her when she came back and sat down. "Can I talk to you?"

"Course, what is it?" She sat down on an armchair.

"It's about you and Kaiba. Well, I know you haven't yet... um...well... you haven't... um..." He couldn't say the sentence, which was in his mind. "I just want to give you some advise about... you know... uhh..."

Mai groaned. "He wants to tell you something about the birds and the bees Seren."

Serenity stared at him in shock. "I know about sex."

Joey looked at her in slight disbelief although he knew she was old enough to know what was going on. She was smart but still with Kaiba it was an entirely other story. He didn't trusted that man.

"I just want to warn you not to let you push into anything."

Serenity stood up nodding her head. "Okay, thanks for the advice. To your information and to make you feel better, Seto and I agreed to wait. Now, I don't intend to talk about that topic any longer." She made her way out of the room.

"She's becoming more and more like Kaiba every day." Mai giggled but earned a glare from her boyfriend.

The young man groaned. "I'm just worried about her. Kaiba and Ishizu were a pair of perfection in their attitude. He's ruthless and she's thoughtful but also menacing. He got a good kick in the head and she got his testosterone instead."

"Do you think that's all a woman needs in a man?" Mai flashed dangerously with her violet eyes.

"No." He replied calmly. "But Ishizu was over twenty and in comparison to my sister... well Serenity's not even 16 yet! Kaiba must be about 18 now I guess. I'd take any bet he got Ishizu laid often enough. Now he's with my sister. Do you think he's suddenly forgotten how it feels to have sex? Do you think he can suddenly suppress his needs? Is he able to do that?"

It had been another two weeks since Joey had tried to explain his sister what I meant to be with an older guy than her. Serenity and Kaiba were sitting on the sofa at the Wheeler's making out quite a while now. Her mother was out and Joey stayed overnight at Mai's. This opportunity using Serenity and Seto enjoyed being alone together. The girl had climbed on his lap and he had his arms snaked around her waist to gently stroke her back while they were kissing or rather snogging.

Seto murmured pleasantly against her skin when he was kissing her neck and she softly caressed through the dark strands of hair at the back of his neck. Then suddenly his hands wandered upwards underneath her shirt on her back. Serenity didn't mind and nibbled at her boyfriend's earlobe. Then his touch left her back and continued to her front. It tickled her belly and she slightly giggled. But when his hands moved upwards she caught his wrists in no time.

"Seto…" She said scolding him and he put his hands away from underneath her shirt. Instead he put them on her bottom and pulled her closer giving an apologetic look. Serenity instead glared.

"I won't do it again." He said in defeat holding up his hands. "I'll just put them behind you, okay?" He smiled at her and with no further comment began kissing her again. Soon it became more passionate again and absentminded his hands moved to feel her skin again. Quite quick she found them suddenly touching her bra-covered breasts. She almost shrieked pulling his hands off her.

"Seto!"

He groaned loudly and let himself fall against the head of the sofa. Rolling his eyes he looked at her and Serenity could see how he was struggling against himself.

"I'm sorry, it's just so hard to resist you."

Serenity's head sank. "I know." She whispered but felt her chin being lifted by his index finger and his thumb. His eyes were warm and gentle.

"Don't feel bad about it. I can wait and if it takes a lifetime." She wearily smiled when she saw the love in his blue eyes. "I love you."

A proper smile appeared on Serenity's face. "I love you too." They kissed again but soon Kaiba was feeling the same struggle as before and he made a decision. He gently pushed his girlfriend off his lap and grinned at her.

"I gotta go now Seren."

"Why?" She grabbed him by his hand and gave him the puppy eyes look.

"Because it's late and tomorrow I will have to go to work." He kissed her forehead gently.

"It's because I don't want, isn't it?" She bravely asked but the tall brown haired shook his head.

"No. Definitely not. Did you take a look at the clock so far? It's almost midnight and I have to work tomorrow. In a few your brother will be back and then the moods are ruined anyway." He grinned at his last remark.

"Why do you have to work at the weekend at all?" She whined.

"You know why." He simply said and put on his coat.

"Because you have a company to run, yeah, yeah." She gently slapped his arm in a playful manner. "I will miss you Seto." Turing around he looked into her two brown orbs.

"I will miss you more."

"But I love you more."

"Not possible." Then he kissed her one more time before he left.

Making his way down the staircase he sighed. He had been lying but it wasn't the way she would have thought. Truth spoken he had gone because it would have been better for Serenity if he did not push her into anything and so far he didn't even know how long he was able to have himself under control. He had never believed it could be this difficult. When Serenity had sat there on lap and they were kissing he would have sold his grandma to get her laid.

For one he hadn't even a grandma and for two Serenity deserved better than that. With strength he had pulled himself up to go home.

The big oak door fell shut and Kaiba sighed. Stepping into his living room he almost gasped when he saw a figure standing by the windows. Who the hell was in his house? His eyes narrowed and he glared at the figure that slowly turned.

"Ishizu!" He croaked shocked.

"Hello Seto, excuse my intrusion, your brother let me in." She smiled and walked up to him.

"Where is he?" Kaiba hoped his brother was somewhere around feeling quite uncomfortable with his ex-girlfriend all alone.

"Gone to a friend he said." She replied.

"What are you doing here anyway?" His mood wasn't the best after all.

She sighed deeply. "I realized that Egypt isn't my home anymore. I felt awful being there when my home should be here. In Domino City I mean. It crossed my mind so suddenly that I just jumped into the next plane and came here hoping you'd let me stay here."

"Well..." He swallowed. Did she want to come back to him? "The circumstances have changed." He gave a stern answer.

"Oh, I know. You've got someone else by your side now. Mokuba has already told me. Don't worry. I came here asking you for a night to stay. I've got no place to live at moment. Is that okay? Please Seto, just for a night maybe two." She pleaded and batted her eyelashes at him.

"What about a hotel or the museum?" He didn't want her staying at his place. All those memories came back into his mind and still it felt bad after all they had gone through.

"Oh..." Her eyes darted downwards in shame. "I didn't... it didn't really cross my mind, I'm sorry. I was thinking you... anyway, of course, you're right." With a last sad glance she made to turn and leave.

"You can stay. You know where the guestrooms are?"

"Oh Seto, thank you so much!" In no time she hugged him with her arms around his neck but also letting go as quick. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"You keep saying that a lot lately." He swallowed his emotions and tried to give her an icy look. "I'm off for a few, make yourself at home, you know where the kitchen is and all. If we won't see us again, good night." With that he was outside.

Ishizu smirked for a moment. So far so good.

When Kaiba was outside he immediately clutched his forehead with his flat palm. He was so stupid! Why did he allow her to stay? Why was he saying such stupid things like make yourself at home? Why had Mokuba let her in? Why didn't he just stay with Serenity tonight? Why was Ishizu back at all? Why did she have to stay at his mansion? Why? Why? Why?

He stomped with his food and quickly made his way down the street in big strides to the petrol station. Entering he looked around but what did he want here at all? He had no clue. He was more clueless than anyone could ever be.

"Good evening Mr. Kaiba. How may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

Why the hell did everyone know his name? All those bloody questions in his mind made him confused. He sighed deeply glaring icily at the friendly smiling man.

"Give me a pack of cigarettes." He ordered but didn't even smoke. "And a bottle of wine." That was a rather good idea as he could drown his mind, but properly.

Kaiba ordered a few things more that he didn't need but he didn't care anyway. Throwing some money on the counter he grabbed his things and quickly left. He heard the man shouting about that it was too much money he had given but he shrugged it off. Why was this man complaining when it was too much? People were weird.

Serenity wasn't happy. She knew that her boyfriend had left because of his self-control. He lied because he didn't want to hurt her who was rather sweet but she didn't feel good about it. He did anything for her and she! She didn't even allow him to make love to her. The ringing of the phone startled her.

"Hello?"

_"Mmh Seren, it's Joey here!"_

"Hi Joey, what's up? Are you okay?"

_"Mmh listen sis, I stay overnight at Duke's. We had a bit of a party and I had a row with Mai. She's driven and left me here and no one can drive. We're all kinda... well drunk and therefore hiccup I'll stay here and take the train back in the morning. Are you okay, is Kaiba still around?"_

Serenity tried to take in all the info. "He's already gone."

_"Good. That means you're safe."_

She slightly groaned annoyed. "Why did you fight with Mai?"

_"Uh doesn't matter. I gotta go now sis, bye, I love you!" _And he hung up.

Serenity fumed a bit of anger but suddenly a thought crossed her mind. If Joey won't be back tonight she could call Seto and... then again... she didn't know.

When Kaiba entered his mansion it was quiet. He didn't check the rooms for Ishizu rather hoping she wouldn't see him. He quickly climbed the stairs to his room and let the things he had bought drop when he noticed a weird noise. He listened carefully and thought it sounded like water running. Normally he wouldn't hear except it came from his en suite bathroom.

Seto opened the door to find Ishizu under his shower. Shocked his eyes widened at the naked form behind the glass that even turned. Quick as lighting he turned slamming the door behind him. He wandered nervously around his room waiting for the door to open or rather hoping she'd go down with the water. Why was she in his bathroom? His!

The door of his bathroom opened almost too soon and Ishizu appeared clad in a huge towel he usually used. He slightly swore under his breath. He didn't even know if he wanted to face her or rather turn his back to her. She was his ex-girlfriend. He had seen her naked a thousand times but now he shouldn't. He couldn't control his anger anymore.

"Why are you using my bathroom?" Glaring he asked.

"Sorry, it's the only one I know."

"The floor with the guestrooms has two of them. Is it too much to ask to just open some of the doors to check?"

Ishizu chuckled nervously. "Are you mad at me?" Her voice was tiny and apologetic. "I just thought you wouldn't mind. Do I look that bad naked?"

"No. Of course not." His mouth was quick. His brain was slow.

"Fine." She smiled and walked up to him.

"I'm still offended." He said turning his back to her and hating himself sounding childish. Why was he acting so weird? He could bite his own head off.

"Maybe I can make it up to you?" She said seductively and hugged him from behind her breath tickling his neck. "Seto, I lied. Everything is a lie now I've lost you. It was a big mistake and I realized too late. I came back for you. It was only ever you. Please Seto, give us another chance. I know you still love me."

Kaiba couldn't quite believe what was happening. She wanted him back! And yes, in some ways he still loved her. She had been his life. He knew her so well. Though she had left him. Maybe he didn't know her so well after all.

"Ishizu..." He said and turned around facing her. She batted her thick dark eyelashes and gave a seductive puppy look. Sighing he regained strength. "I have someone else now."

"So?" She raised her eyebrows and stepped even closer to him what resulted in another step he did backwards. "Leave her." Another step followed by another one of him backwards.

"I can't." He cursed himself. Cannot didn't mean do not want. And with every step backwards she did another one forward to close the gap between them. He swallowed when Ishizu's hand moved up to the knot of her towel and unclasped it.

The towel fell to the ground.

Two amazingly blue piercing eyes were gazing at the young naked woman who smirked slightly. "We're so similar to each other Seto, you can't deny that. We both know what we want and how to get it and no one will ever stop us. We belong together Seto."

Kaiba's ankles hit something so quick he couldn't help but fall backwards. But he fell on something soft knowing it as his bed. Oh these smooth curves, her sun kissed skin, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Ishizu bent down and brushed her hands through his dark hair loving the feeling before she kissed him.

Serenity was nervous when she was standing in front of the huge Kaiba mansion. She didn't know what she was doing here. Suddenly very unsure she hopped from one foot to the other. Yes, she wanted it. Her decision was clear when Joey said he wouldn't be home tonight. She would surprise Seto and come to his home where she would allow him to make love to her.

"What are you standing there?"

A voice startled her and when she turned Mokuba stood with raised eyebrows. "Are you going in or what? Where's Seto?"

"He left but I came to see him."

Mokuba got an uneasy feeling. When he had left two hours ago he let Ishizu in and now he was hoping she was already gone. He didn't need to mention her, for Seto's sake. And Serenity's of course. With no further comment he unlocked the door and led the girl in.

"I suppose he's in his room. Feel free to go upstairs." He said and watched the girl climbing the stairs for a moment. He had a strange feeling about this.

When Serenity approached Kaiba's room she heard voices. Who was he talking to? It was obviously Seto but the other voice she couldn't put her finger on. So far it sounded female. Suddenly she didn't dare knocking. Probably it was just one of his maids. She carefully knocked and slightly opened the door.

The sight was shocking.

Seto was lying on his bed with a naked woman on top of him. He didn't even seem to have noticed Serenity. A lip lock connected them, and almost immediately Serenity's eyes filled with hot tears. She turned in no time and ran down the stairs hoping to escape the mansion as soon as possible.

Her boyfriend was cheating on her.

He got the one thing she didn't allow him from another.

Serenity's heart was torn apart.

She didn't even notice Mokuba having seen her leaving. He wondered but had a slight glue what had happened.

Ishizu tried to climb further onto Seto, kissing him passionately. But she didn't expect the rough push she suddenly got sending her flying backwards.

"Get off me!" Kaiba glared with his sapphire blue eyes even more icy than she had ever seen. Standing up he towered in front of her and growled with the deepest voice ever. "Get your things and leave my home! Now!"

Ishizu gathered her clothes from the bathroom immediately. She had never seen Seto like this. Fire would be heaven comparing to his glare at the moment. When she had dressed quick as lighting she looked at him and was about to say something but one more glare and a low growl was enough to make her scare her head off. She left with no further comment.

Ishizu also passed a wondering Mokuba by. A glance from her was all good bye he got.

The young raven-haired teen climbed the stairs slowly and risked a glance into his big brother's room. Seto was standing cross-armed looking out of the window. The younger Kaiba could see his brother's anger without facing him. He seemed to fume. Carefully he entered the room properly and neared Seto.

"What happened?" He asked in a low voice. Seto turned slowly.

"Ishizu happened. Came back and was thinking she could have me back." His voice was a stern monotone.

"What about Serenity?"

Seto's eyes furrowed. "What about her? I threw Ishizu out of my house."

"No, I mean why did she leave as well?"

"Leaving? I thought she was at home." Now Seto was becoming very confused.

"No, I just let her in. She was standing on our front porch and I allowed her to go upstairs in search for you." His voice got tinier with his brother's stare, which became from confused, to panicking.

"No. This can't be. Fuck. She wasn't here." The older Kaiba had to sit down. Clutching his forehead he tried to remember what had happened. "I haven't seen her. Did she see us, Ishizu and me?" With hope he looked at his younger brother.

"I don't know. What should she have seen?"

Seto's face became pale. He needed to vomit. Then he felt anger and hit the nearest thing, which was a table with his fist.

"Seto? What happened between you and Ishizu?"

"She was trying to kiss me but I refused. Maybe too late and Serenity has seen that. When did she leave? Did she say anything?" Hope came again up in his heart.

"Oh shit."

"WHAT?"

"She left crying her eyes out."

With a low growl Seto was on his feet ready to leave. "I need to talk to her. Immediately." With that he hurried off, not caring about the boy waiting for an explanation. Kaiba speeded to his car, not needing a driver he hopped in and drove like a maniac to the Wheeler's residence.

Meanwhile thoughts crossed his mind. Why would Serenity come to him? Did something happen to her brother? Was she okay? He cursed himself for being such an idiot. A fool for Ishizu. He loved Serenity so much.

Serenity slammed the door behind her. Her vision was blurry from all the tears she was crying. Running to her room she slammed another door shut and threw herself on the bed burying her head into one of her pillows. Why? Why was she loving this bastard so much? Why was Ishizu here? Why did he love her more than Serenity? She knew the answer. Sex. Like Joey had said.

When her doorbell rang she was slightly startled and choose to ignore it. After the third time she looked out of the window to see Kaiba's car on the street which brought new tears into her brown orbs. What did the bastard want? She didn't want to see him. She hated him.

Kaiba had a slight clue why his girlfriend didn't open the door. He couldn't even be angry with her. Pressing the button for the doorbell over and over again he waited with patience but nothing happened. Then he picked out his mobile and dialed hers. Switched off. She was a smart one. But there was a fixed phone as well in the apartment. He called that one. No one answered.

Serenity couldn't take it anymore. If it wasn't the doorbell then the fixed phone rang. Over and over again and again. She decided to put on her headphones and switch on her stereo. The music would be louder than any bell he was able to ring. In a quick run she headed into Joey's room then back bringing a CD with her, which she choose to listen in that special moment. Marilyn Manson's new album. She had often wondered why her brother had this one but now she knew. New tears fell down her face and she turned up the volume of the stereo even more.

After two and a half hours Seto decided to give up. He would try again later. He had only three more hours to sleep. As if he would be able to sleep at all tonight. With a last glance up the apartment building to where Serenity's room was he made his way back in the car and drove off.

Serenity awoke by a slamming door.

"I'm home sis, are you here?" At almost the same moment his head piped in her room. Seeing her with dark circles under her eyes he immediately worried and sat down on her bed. "Hey, what happened? Have you been crying?"

The question was enough to bring new tears welling up in her eyes. What a start in a day. Joey took his sister into a comforting embrace and she hugged him tightly burying her face in the crook of his neck. It took her quite a while until she was able to talk not even looking up.

"Oh Joey, you were so right. Men are such jerks!" She sobbed.

The blond immediately thought of Kaiba. "Is something wrong between you and Kaiba?"

The question made her cry even harder. "Oh Joey, I was so stupid. He fooled me. He is such a pig!"

"What happened?"

"I think he's back with Ishizu." She slowly looked up into her brother's brown eyes, which seemed rather confused than angry.

"I thought she was in Egypt."

Serenity shook her head. "She's obviously back. I wanted to see Seto but I saw Ishizu on my boyfriend- now ex-boyfriend when they were having fun in his bedroom! This stupid bitch! Why did she need to steal my boyfriend? And Seto is such a jerk. I feel so bad Joey." It was a mix of anger and sadness and a bit of whining she did.

Joey hugged her tighter than before. He was too worried of his sister to become angry.

But that should change soon enough.


	5. Trying to heal

**Chapter Five**

-

Seto Kaiba couldn't concentrate on his work. His mind was with Serenity who he needed to see badly. He couldn't make the work day till the end when he grabbed his jacket and left driving to the Wheeler's. He rung the bell nervously. His hands were cold but sweaty. His mind was driving roller coaster.

"Yes." Someone answered through the speaker.

"It's Kaiba, is Serenity here?"

"She doesn't want to see you." The voice belonging to Joey replied with a hint of anger hearing the name Kaiba.

"Let me in. I need to talk to her."

"No chance. Fuck off Kaiba before I lose control and be down there punching your lights out." Then the speaker obviously went off.

Kaiba pressed the button for the doorbell again. Again. Again. Again. Again.

"Leave her Kaiba!" Joey's voice screamed through the speaker.

"No, I need to talk to her and won't leave till she hears me out."

Then another voice rung through the speaker. "Go away Seto. I don't want to see you ever again. I hate you."

Serenity hung up the receiver before she could hear Seto calling out that there was nothing between Ishizu and him and that he loved her and that he was sorry and that he needed her and so on. He waited for reply about half an hour before his own pride made him leave furiously. He drove around quite a while before he realized that it was already dark outside.

He drove back to the Wheeler's.

But instead ringing the doorbell he secretly followed someone inside the building. The fool hadn't noticed him following and soon Kaiba was staring at the Wheeler's door. He knocked rather loudly so that they would hear it 100 percent.

The door opened.

The door shut.

But too late. Kaiba had his foot inside and Joey on the other side glared fuming.

"Fuck off moneybags! I tell you the last time! She doesn't need you, she doesn't want to see or talk to you. Why don't you just go to your beloved Ishizu? I bet she's waiting for you to get her laid." Joey tried so hard to shut the door that Kaiba's foot hurt badly.

Kaiba couldn't take it anymore when Joey suddenly slammed the door against it and when he pulled away his foot he tried to replace it with his hand. But that wasn't such a good idea after all. With his hand stuck between the doorframe and the door Joey tried to shut Kaiba needed to pull it away!

"Grrr." Was all the noise Kaiba made when he had pulled his aching hand away and looked at the swelling part. Rising his fist to bang it against the door he stopped. That wouldn't bring her back.

Reluctantly and slightly angered Seto made his way back to the car and drove home. First he waited for Serenity to calm down and now he had to wait for her stupid brother. That should take longer. Or Kaiba had to look for Serenity when he was sure Joey couldn't disturb.

When the doorbell rang again Joey almost screamed to fuck off when Serenity said Mai's car was standing in front of the building. She let her brother's still-to-be-girlfriend in.

"Hello Mai, he's in the living room."

"Thanks darling, I won't need long." Mai stepped quickly in the living room. In her hand she held a box when Joey stood there looking like a fool. Nervously he scratched his head.

"Hey Mai..." He babbled bluntly.

"Shut up, here are your things." She turned the box upside down and about hundred different things fell out, from a little heart where I love you was imprinted to a little toy shotgun. Things, which couldn't belong to any other than Serenity's brother.

"Mai," He said when he had said the mess she was making. He looked directly into her violet eyes. "Don't do this."

"Why not? Give me one good reason I shouldn't break up with you!"

"Because I love you." Joey said without any doubt in his voice. Mai stopped dead in her tracks. "I've been stupid at the party and jealous. I've said things I shouldn't have said. I'm sorry Mai. I'd do anything if you forgive me one more time. I promise it won't happen again. Please accept my apology." He tried his puppy eye look and Kaiba would laugh his ass off by Joey's dog impression.

Mai looked at him with a skeptic glare. "Really?"

"Of course." Joey stepped in front of her and took her hands. "I was stupid and drunk."

"What the hell made you jealous?" Mai couldn't believe it.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? You are some hot chick, Mai, and any guy in that fucking house of Devlin was checking you out. I could see them undressing you with their eyes and I wanted to beat the lights out of them. Give them a kick in the head-"

A kiss silenced him. "I love you too." Mai answered.

Serenity had watched and wished everything would be that easy. If it would have been words then she could easily forgive Seto. But it was worse. The only thing she didn't understand was why he was trying to talk to her. Probably he wanted to make up a reason to feel better after he had broken her heart into tiny pieces. This stubborn bastard did whatever he wanted. But not anymore. Not with Serenity Wheeler.

Time went by without Seto having a chance to talk to Serenity. Joey or Mai would always be around her and not allow Kaiba near her. They were oblivious to what had happened. At least from Serenity's point of view. Seto was slightly going insane. He hadn't really done anything wrong. He refused Ishizu and had thrown her out of his house.

The fourth day he wrote a letter telling Serenity what had happened from his point of view.

"Hey Seren, this is for you." Joey looked at the strange envelope. "No sender address."

"Pass it to me." Serenity slightly glared. Her brother had always tried to read her mail. Reluctantly he gave the letter to his sister. Opening it she hadn't even read the first phrases, she already knew what this letter was about and who had it written. Seto.

"What's the matter?" Joey asked suspiciously seeing Serenity's eyes getting a strange daze. When she didn't answer he took the letter out of her hands and gazed at it. With a growl he wanted to throw it into the bin but Serenity stopped him.

"I want to read it. Then you can throw it away." Taking the letter in her hands she read.

Joey watched impatiently until finally his sister handed him the letter. "Throw it away. It's a lie." Then Serenity headed into her room. Who did he think he was writing all those lies about nothing had happened between him and Ishizu. Serenity wasn't blind anymore.

Joey had read the letter too and decided to keep it to himself. How could this bastard try to deny what Serenity obviously had seen?

On day five Seto saw Serenity at her locker in school. Of course he wasn't a student anymore but he wanted to try to find her alone. And there she was. All alone. He walked up to her but she didn't even seem to notice him.

"Have you got my letter?" His voice croaked and he coughed.

Serenity slightly gasped. Seto. What was he doing here? Anger rose in her and she slammed her locker shut. Nodding she turned away but Seto quickly cornered her.

"And?" Two blazing blue eyes full of hope stared at her.

"What and? Nothing and. Are you trying to fool me? I've seen you with her on top! You were kissing each other and she was naked. What more evidence do I need? So don't you dare ever write to my such lies again, nor talk to me ever again. I don't want to even see you ever again! I hope you're happy now that you've broken my heart. I really hate you bloody jerk! My brother was right when he warned me." With that she left him staring after her with his jaw dropped.

Kaiba couldn't believe it but he couldn't blame her either. What she was telling was the truth. But he was telling the truth as well and she had to see that. He didn't care the stares he got from other students watching the whole scene. Instead he made his way outside. He needed help if he wanted to make her see the truth.

Mai entered the coffee shop and sat down in one of the corners. After ordering a latte macchiato she noticed a familiar figure talking to a stranger on the next table. It was Ishizu with another woman and Mai lifted the menu card not to get recognized.

"He's thrown you out?" The woman asked her friend.

"Yes, that bastard. I had him nearly where I wanted him, then he threw me out." Ishizu explained and Mai oblivious to Kaiba's letter from Joey immediately knew what she was talking about.

"What did you do?"

"I've told him a story about me needing a place for a night and he offered me the guestroom. Then he disappeared and I decided to take a shower. In his bedroom's en suit bathroom." She smirked.

"Oh you bitchy piece of a woman." The other one laughed.

"Course he came back and saw me. I was totally naked and I could see him struggle. He wanted me. I know he did."

"And then?" The nosey woman asked.

"Then I've tried to convince him that we belong together and he didn't even deny. He said nothing at all and I kissed him. He still didn't refuse. Then suddenly he pushed me away so roughly I thought he was going insane. And knowing Seto Kaiba it wasn't funny. He said I should get out."

"And?"

"I did, of course! He's not a guy to play with when he's in a bad mood." Ishizu snorted bitterly.

"So no Seto Kaiba and his millions for the museum?" So this was the plan Mai thought when she listened to the woman.

"Uh, don't worry, I'll get him. I've heard his girlfriend doesn't want him back and knowing Seto he needs me, sooner or later." Ishizu smirked almost as evilly as Seto Kaiba in his best days. Maybe she had taken over his devil inside Mai guessed but soon snapped out of her ridiculous thoughts. She needed to tell Joey!

Kaiba spotted the older Wheeler sibling making his way from his work down the alley to the train station. Swallowing his pride he stopped him midway, which resulted in a groan by Joey. He was slightly startled but soon simply annoyed by Kaiba's presence.

"Get out of my way!" He demanded quickly.

"No, I need to talk to you. I want Serenity back." Seto stated not knowing where to start.

"You should have thought about what you did beforehand. Now it's too late, so will you got out of my way now?" Joey roared with anger and annoyance.

"No, it's all a huge misunderstanding. Really! Please, I need to talk to your sister. I love her!"

"Arg!" Joey just fumed with anger. Who was he that Kaiba tried to fool him? "Get out of my way!"

"No."

There and then it happened. Joey lifted his fist and hit it against Kaiba's jaw. The blond was shocked he really did that but got slightly scared when Kaiba didn't even flinch. Instead his blue eyes flashed before they closed. Joey expected the tall brown haired any moment to open his eyes and punch the lights out of him. But instead he had a sad gaze opening his eyes.

"I need your sister Joey, you don't get it, do you? I love her and there was nothing between me and Ishizu. I don't want her anymore, not since I'm with Serenity. Seeing her ignoring me tears me apart. If you would be so kind and tell her, I'd appreciate." With that Kaiba turned and headed off. It was humiliating but he couldn't possibly punch Joey's lights out. Serenity wouldn't appreciate that.

The blond stared in disbelief. He had just hit Kaiba but instead of a handful punches against his head he got this as a reply. Never in his whole life Joey would have expected Kaiba pouring his heart out to him that way. And only because of Serenity, his sister, who Kaiba loved with every beat of his heart.

Joey shook his head trying to clear his mind. Kaiba was capable of anything, even that speech could be part of an evil plan. No, Joey won't get fooled. He won't believe this crap.

A car horn made him slightly jump. When he turned Mai was gesturing from her car to him. He quickly made his way across the street jumping into her car.

"Thanks for the ride baby." He grinned.

"Anytime honey!" She slyly shot back and they drove off. "I need to tell you something about Kaiba."

"Don't remind me. This guy has got some nerve!" Joey exclaimed.

"It's also about Ishizu. I was sitting in the coffee shop like often when I overheard a conversation between her and some other woman I don't know. Ishizu told her how she tricked Kaiba." Mai explained whilst driving.

"Tricked?"

"Yes. She asked him for a place to stay for the night and he offered her the guestroom. Then he was gone and when he came back she was under the shower in his private bathroom. Course he bumped right in what was her plan and she tried to seduce him. Being completely naked she told him something about they belonged together and he was slightly confused as it seemed. Then she kissed him. That must be the moment your sister has been coming and seen this. But Kaiba didn't do anything with Ishizu. He pushed her away and threw her our of his mansion."

"Hm… so the letter he wrote wasn't a lie?" Joey still couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"No. Kaiba was telling the truth." Mai said stopped at a red light. She slightly turned. "We need to tell your sister about this."

"I'd rather not want to get her back with moneybags…" Joey said grumpily.

"JOSEPH!" Mai scolded him like a mother. "We have to!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. But do you really think she'd believe it? I mean you've heard it from Ishizu herself but I was already having slight doubts. Serenity won't believe that so easily."

"I've got an idea Joey. We make Ishizu tell your sister and humiliate herself in front of Serenity. That would be a payback!"

Joey snorted. "And how do think we're going to do this? Ask Ishizu for her help! I doubt-" He was cut off.

"Course not, dumb nut. We trick her. All we need is Kaiba's help." Mai grinned satisfied with her plan.

Serenity walked down the alley, which led to her house when she passed by the place where Seto had waited when they have had their first date. She hadn't let him go further afraid that Joey would see them. If she would have known that her big brother would even accept them as a couple...? She smiled at the thought but the smile soon faded.

Kaiba had fooled Joey as well as herself. Blinking she tried to stop tears from falling down. She needn't to cry again. She had cried already too much over that bastard. Every lonely hour, every piece of memory, every break of the day she would fight against her tears but most of the time she failed. Not this time.

"Serenity?"

She almost gasped by hearing her name. "Mokuba." Relieved she smiled at the nice boy. The nice Kaiba so to say. "What are you doing here in this part of the city?"

"I've got a friend near. You don't look happy Serenity, what's the matter? Has Seto talked to you?"

"Well, kind of. He tried to tell me fairytales. It really shouldn't be any of your concern anyway Mokuba." She tried to change the subject.

But the younger Kaiba sibling just shook his head. "Seto may have been stupid but he didn't cheat on you. He never lies."

Serenity stared at the boy for a moment, then sighed. Everything could be viewed from two different sides. Mokuba never ever saw any bad in his brother. Why should he see that now? Was he someone to trust when it comes to a honest opinion about his big brother? His idol. Would his eyes see Seto as the person he really is? She had slight doubts.

The other side was that Seto really wasn't known for lying. Even if it would hurt, Seto told you whatever he thinks. Even if it would be to his disadvantage he would tell you his motives. Pride forbid him to lie and sneak like some thief. And if he really would have done something with Ishizu he would say that. Wouldn't he? He would if he hadn't feelings for Serenity anymore. But what if he had feelings for her and was taking advantage of having Ishizu as some kind of bed partner? He might be able to.

"Serenity?"

"Huh?" She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.

"You really should talk to Seto. I tears at both of you. Seto hasn't really eaten anything for a week and I doubt you did. Both of you have dark circles under your eyes and look like rotten. Really! I tell you, inner rotten." Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Listen, I gotta go now. Bye Serenity, please think about it once again, yeah?"

Serenity slightly groaned but smiled. "Okay. Take care." She waved at the running child.

Slowly she made her way home. She had seen what she had seen there at the Kaiba's and that was reason enough to freak. She had all right to. Why was Ishizu in his home anyway? Yes, he had been stupid and now it was too late.

But wasn't she anyone to forgive?

"Kaiba." Joey called out in a form voice when he saw the young millionaire coming from the library. The tall dark haired turned and gazed at the blond Wheeler who was standing with his arms crossed next to Mai Valentine. Kaiba just raised his eyebrows lazily. "We have to tell you something and maybe it will be your last chance getting back my sister."

Now Kaiba had to suppress a gasp. These were good news. Right? But coming from Joey Seto didn't really trust. Then again, wasn't he the one asking for help from Joey?

"Tell me." Seto demanded.

"Not here." Mai said and bowed her head to a nearby café.

It didn't take a long time till Seto was fully informed about the latest happenings. Satisfied he grinned. "See? I told you I didn't lie."

"Now, would you like to swim some more in your self confirmation or do you want to do anything to get back with Serenity?" Mai asked with a sly grin.

Kaiba fell from his high state of confirmation and stared in utter confusion. "And what do you suggest? You have to tell Serenity!" Needy his request in pure helplessness.

"We have another plan. Do you want to pay Ishizu back what she did and give my sister the treatment she deserves? Then give her a victory she won't forget and Ishizu the loss of her life."

"What do you want me to do?" Kaiba's eyes flashed in pure anxiety of what was to come. It was almost as if he was the evil guy he used to be long time ago.

When Joey entered the apartment he saw his sister sitting on her bed with a gaze she had very often lately. She must have been crying. That had to change soon!

"Hey, Seren, Mai and me got an idea. We invite you for dinner." He said sitting down next to her.

"Uh… go alone. I'm not in the mood."

"But… It's Mai's birthday today!" He couldn't come up with a more stupid reason. "She wants to see you as well."

"What? It's Mai's birthday? I always though she'd be born in November. I've got no present!" Serenity exclaimed suddenly quite nervous.

"Oh she doesn't need a present. She wants to spend the day just with her friends." Joey smiled. So he had been lying. Hopefully Mai would play along.

"C'mon now, sis, we gotta go." With a last nod he made his way outside waiting for his sister who soon appeared dressed quite nicely. That would really fit the occasion!

Half an hour later they arrived at a small restaurant and when Serenity spotted Mai after entering she almost fell around her neck.

"Happy birthday Mai!"

Mai gave a suspicious glare at Joey who shrugged apologetically. Fortunately Serenity had her back to her brother and was still clinging to Mai.

They settled down and ordered when two well-known figures entered and sat down on the table opposite. Seto made sure Ishizu would have her back to his friends.

"Oh no…" Serenity whispered and glared in utter dislike at her brother.

"Hey, just ignore them." Nervously Joey tried to smile and luckily his sister wasn't in the mood to reason with him.

"Thanks for the invitation Seto. I almost thought you'd really be mad at me." Ishizu smiled her usual confident smile.

"You're welcome. You know I can't be mad at you." Seto played along although all he wanted to do was yell at her to fuck off and then go to his Serenity and kiss her.

"I knew you still love me. Though, for a moment I thought you really didn't want me back. I almost thought you loved that brat of a Wheeler." She laughed nervously but smiled an evil grin.

"Well, somehow you can't deny your plan was evil. Though it got me." He smiled as well. "Tell me how you could come up with such an idea. You are smarter than I would have thought. How did you come up with this?" Laughing he tried to show interest.

"Oh, it was quite simple actually." She slightly blushed and took his hand across the table. "I knew you were with Serenity Wheeler, even before I came back. I've talked to Yugi some time on the phone and he accidentally let it slip."

Seto could have strangled her here and now but he smiled, urging her to go on. "And that brought you to that idea of sneaking under my shower?"

"No, not exactly. It just popped up in my mind and I did. I would never have thought you could resist me in the first place. You even threw me out of your house and that wasn't nice at all Seto. But I forgive you. What else am I supposed to do after you called me this evening? You want to make it up to me, right? Seto, I love you still and I won't leave you again." Ishizu smiled satisfied.

Seto's stomach clenched with all the muscles inside. He would have thrown up if it wasn't for the sake of Serenity and him being back together. He smiled. Ishizu had said all the things he had wanted Serenity to hear. Now it was his turn.

"But you will. Because I've got nothing to make up to you. What you've done is unacceptable and I do not intent to forgive you. And you want to know why? Because I'm in love with Serenity and no one else. If you need, then stalk after me or someone else, naked or not, I won't care. It's none of my interest anymore." He crossed his arms and watched Ishizu when her jaw dropped and nearly hit the table.

"Why this invitation?" She whispered.

"Because I wanted Serenity to know what kind of an evil bitch you are!" Seto gave her one of his cold glares and Ishizu stood up quick as lighting.

"You'll regret that Kaiba!" She said threatening and pointed to him with her index finger.

"I doubt that." He replied calmly.

With a snort she left Kaiba sitting alone. His look automatically shifted to Serenity who kept staring down her plate. She had heard every word, which had been said between Seto and Ishizu. Even Joey and Mai were now looking at the brown haired girl, expecting her to say something, do something or at least give a sign that she still loved the man who had brought such a victim.

Then suddenly she looked up at Mai and Joey with a rather serious glance. "Excuse me."

Heading up and straight to Seto she hugged him. A sigh of relief escaped Seto. Nothing was worse than to wait for such an important reaction. His arms wrapped around her and he held onto her tightly, inhaling her sweet scent, feeling her soft auburn hair again, touching the smooth skin of her cheek with his.

"I love you Serenity." He whispered into her hair when a single tear slid down his face, unnoticed. Then he pulled away abruptly and looked at her with plain fear. "We're back together, right?"

Serenity smiled and nodded, brushing a hand through the strands of his hair. Then she kissed him lightly on the lips. "That is if you take me back?"

"I'm the one who has to ask you that question."

"Right." She smiled funnily. "I want you back."

"Great because I want you back more."

"Not possible because I'm the one who loves you more."

"You think." Seto smiled. "At least I know I've missed you more."

"I can't take this any longer!" Suddenly a voice exclaimed, known to both of them. Joey. "You're acting so..."

"Sweet." Mai fulfilled his sentence and received a raised eyebrow. "Well, I doubt you would ever be so sweet to me Joey!"

"You bet." He crossed his arms and pulled a face.

-

**The end**

A/N: Not my very best one, but please review! Thanks anyway.


End file.
